Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to chip-on-film (COF) packages and to package modules which include COF packages.
Chip-on-film (COF) packages are generally characterized by a substrate support formed of a flexible film. One or more semiconductor chips may be directly bonded to the flexible film substrate (e.g., by a flip-chip bonding) or may be connected to an external circuit through lead wires and the like. The use of COF is especially popular in portable devices, such as cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and display devices.